


Cake with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Wedding, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna reflects on Felicity's love life during Felicity and Oliver's wedding. There's cake and there's crying of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the "Meals with Donna" series. Each part can be read individually. In this series Donna knows about Felicity and Oliver's night activities. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Donna Smoak was happy. 

When Felicity had first told her about their small wedding ceremony, she had been disappointed. Your daughter didn't get married to the love of her life every day after all. She had wanted to plan a big wedding with hundreds of guests, elaborate flower bouquets and a huge dance floor. Thea and she had already discussed the best places for the wedding. And now this. Just Felicity and Oliver's closest friends and family had gathered around. The family part of the guest had turned out to be very small. Donna and Thea were the only guest related by blood to the bride and groom. Felicity's dad was in prison and both of Oliver's parents were dead. Since Noah had disappeared, Donna hadn't talked to anyone from his side of the family either. Donna's parents were on the other side of the country and Donna's sister was so annoying that Donna wouldn't even have considered to invite her to a big wedding.  
The friends were only friends, who knew about Oliver and Felicity's secret, so basically Team Arrow and Team Flash including Quentin and Roy Harper. 

Felicity had never had many friends. She preferred the solitude of her room to parties and huge gatherings. So Donna was pleased to see that she had made such good friends over the past year and as she watched them interact, she realized that it didn't matter that their families couldn't be present. Their friends were their new families. 

Donna's last doubts about this small wedding ceremony disappeared, when she saw the looks on Felicity and Oliver's faces, when Felicity rolled down the aisle toward him. The when and where of the wedding didn't matter, the person you married did. And with Oliver, Donna was absolutely sure that Felicity had found the right one. 

Donna had always wondered what kind of man Felicity would fall in love with. Her husband, Felicity's father, had been the worst example of a man a little girl could get. And Felicity really hadn't been too lucky with her choice of boyfriends in the past.

Her very first boyfriend had dumped her because she had been too smart for him. And then there had been Cooper. He had had a really bad influence on Felicity and left her heartbroken.  
Ray had been nice, through. He had respected Felicity and seen her for the genius she was. But Donna had heard him when he had asked Felicity if she was adopted. Donna was used to people's disbelieving reactions when they found out she was Felicity's mom. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt her that no one seemed to believe she was capable of rising a genius daughter. 

And then there was Oliver. He had been surprised to see her at the Verdant but he didn't seem surprised that she was Felicity's mom. In fact, he had said “finally” upon meeting her. From that moment on Donna had liked him. And when she had looked at her daughter's face and realized that she was a goner for this man.

Oliver and Donna texted a lot ever since Felicity and he were officially together. At first it had just been small talk texts like “How are you?” or “How was your day?” but eventually they would start real conversations and he even called her sometimes. They talked about work, cooking, fashion but most of the time they talked about Felicity.  
Donna would never become tired of Oliver's endless tales about how amazing Felicity was. Sometimes she would just get a short text that read: “Felicity had a presentation at PT today. Everyone is in awe.” These texts made Donna smile. 

Oliver became her constant updater on Felicity's life since she was pretty busy and despite the fact that their relationship was better than ever since she left for MIT, Felicity still wasn't the kind of child who called for no reason. Maybe it was because Oliver didn't have a mother anymore or maybe it was just because he wanted to make sure that Felicity and Donna got along well, but he never seemed too tired to text Donna. 

Donna watched the newly weds on the other side of the table. Felicity was telling Oliver something and he smiled at her with shining eyes. When she started to laugh at something she said, he leaned in to kiss her. They seemed to have forgotten that there were other people in the room. Donna couldn't blame them.

 

But then, as if Oliver had noticed her stare, he looked up at her with a wide grin on his face. 

“It's time for the cake, isn't it Donna?” he asked her with a nod in the direction of the gigantic white and green wedding cake on the table next to theirs. Donna had picked it out. It might be a bit much for their tiny ceremony. But what was a wedding without a proper cake?

Donna smiled and replied: “Yes, that would be the moment.” Everyone was chatting and laughing around them.

Oliver extended his hand to Felicity and they both got up to cut the cake together.

“Take a picture!” Donna told Quentin. He had been assigned to be today's photographer. He obeyed immediately. Donna squealed and clapped with everyone, when the newly weds cut the first slice. 

Oliver continued to cut the cake and Felicity handed him the plates. A little while later, Donna was sitting at their table again, a huge piece of cake in front of her. 

“This is so delicious!” Felicity told her, her mouth full of cake, “Thank you, mom.”

“That was the least I could do,” Donna said. She didn't add that she would have loved to do more for their wedding, through. Oliver had insisted that he would take care of the meal. He didn't trust a Smoak lady when it came to cooking.

“Yeah, it tastes great,” Oliver said but he sounded a little disappointed. 

Felicity grinned at him: “Seriously, Oliver? Your cakes are amazing, too but you have to admit that you had more important things to do than bake a gigantic wedding cake for us!”

“Of course. It was an excellent choice, Donna. I like the green touch,” Oliver hurried to tell them. 

“I can't believe my baby girl is married now,” Donna suddenly said and without meaning to, tears started to stream down her face. 

“Mom?” Felicity asked alarmed and reached out to take Donna's hand in hers. 

“Sometimes it seems like yesterday that you were a real baby and I was holding you in my arms,” Donna choked out between sobs, “and now, look at you, honey! You are all grown up, CEO and married to the man of your dreams…”

“Oh, mom. That really isn't a reason to cry, is it?” Felicity asked nervously and glanced at Oliver for support but he just seemed to be overwhelmed by Donna's unexpected outburst of emotions.

“No,” Donna sobbed even louder and blew into a tissue, “I'm just so happy for you, for both of you. I can see how you found yourself in each other.”

“We did,” Oliver told her and he looked like he wanted to join into crying with her. 

“Now you are officially part of our family, Oliver,” Donna told him. 

“Yes, thank you, Donna. Thank you, Felicity. I feel really honored,” Oliver replied and pulled Felicity to his side. 

“Don't you dare make me cry too?” Felicity warned him, “Thea spent an hour on my make-up!”

Oliver gently stroked her cheek. 

“I really wish my parents could be here to see how happy you make me,” Oliver said after a while. 

Felicity looked at him with a sad expression and leaned in closer towards him. 

“Oh, Oliver,” she began but she didn't really know what to say. 

To their surprise it was Donna, who found the right words: “Oliver, they know. I'm sure somewhere, somehow they can look at us now and they smile because their son is happy. The people we love never really leave us.”

Oliver forced himself to smile again. “Yes, they are here...Mom, Dad, Tommy.”

“Luckily only the people we love stay. Because I'm really glad that Slade and Ra's are not here to ruin our wedding!” Felicity said. She always managed to lighten up the mood. Oliver chuckled.

Donna took the last bite of her cake. She was the last one to finish the cake because crying and swallowing didn't work well together.

“May I have this dance, Mrs Smoak-Queen?” Oliver asked. Donna looked alarmed from Oliver to Felicity. But Felicity seemed to have expected this.

“You may,” Felicity replied. 

Oliver gave Cisco, their DJ, a sign and a slow waltz began to play. Everyone was watching closely as Oliver reached down to pick Felicity up from her wheel chair. 

“Hold on to me tight,” he whispered so quietly that only Felicity and Donna could hear him.

Felicity chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Oliver carefully placed her feet on his and began to spin around with her in his arms. 

The audience started to clap but Oliver and Felicity didn't seem to notice. They had disappeared into their own world of bliss.

Donna watched how Oliver danced around like Felicity had no weight at all. He really was an amazing son-in-law. 

“Do you want to dance?” Quentin asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

She took his hand and let him guide her on the dance floor. And soon other couples joined them. Lyla and John, Thea and Roy, Iris and Barry, Caitlin and Jay and to everyone's surprise Laurel danced with Cisco. 

When it was time to throw the bouquet, Donna was reluctant to get in position like the other women, who were all younger than her. But Lyla gently pushed her next to Thea, Laurel, Iris and Caitlin. Felicity threw and hit Donna right in the face. 

“Oh, mom, sorry! I'm so sorry!” Felicity hurried over to her mother. But Donna was giggling.

“Does this count?” She asked. 

“Of course it does,” Thea replied and Laurel hit her father playfully on the shoulder. 

“You know what to do now, don't you?” 

Quentin looked like he wanted to be everywhere but here in that moment. Donna laughed and gave him a kiss. 

“We'll see about that.”


End file.
